Kingdom Hearts Online
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: Kingdom Hearts has been made into an MMORPG and everyone is in love with it. However, there is something going on in the game that may threaten the whole world. SYOC Closed New Owner for story has been found.
1. Chapter 1

_Kingdom Hearts Online! A MMORPG based on the Kingdom Hearts video games. A world where you can create your character, create your own Keyblade, and explore the worlds in your own way so you can create your own adventure. Kingdom Hearts Online!- A commercial announcer on a tv showing images of KHO_

 **(July 10, 2016)**

Zenith Corporation! A video game company that appeared 14 years ago. No one knows that much about them, but they revolutionized the VR (Virtual Reality) headsets for video games in general. While other gaming/technology companies have already developed their own VR headsets, theirs is adaptable to all forms of technology, not just gaming. No one has been able to figure out what they do differently and anyone trying to figure out their secrets has failed. Another feat that Zenith Corp managed to achieve in such a short time is buying Bioware and Square Enix; it became a huge shock to the world of gaming. However, the Zenith Corporation has made wonderful games that people couldn't get enough of and it began to overshadow other gaming companies as a result; many companies were eventually absorbed by the Zenith Corporation. While the corporation does specialize in gaming, they have been developing other technologies in hopes of bettering mankind; there is a rumor that they are developing a car that doesn't run on gas, but a new type of fuel that they are developing. The head of the company is Amadeus Z. Maximillian.

* * *

 **(December 5th, 2025)**

5 years ago, Amadeus announced that they were going to revive Kingdom Hearts in the form of Kingdom Hearts Online. The game revolves around the characters that the players themselves get to create in a brand new original story involving all the Disney and Final Fantasy Worlds. While the old characters such as Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the old cast won't play a role in everyone's personal stories, there is a mode where you can fight alongside them in any moment in Kingdom Hearts franchise. Overall, this game became the spark that revived Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

 **( August 25, 2030)**

At a Gamestop located in New York, New York, there is a huge line for people waiting in line to get Kingdom Hearts Online. People have either reserved copies of the game in order to get it as soon as possible before any copies sold out.

Inside an apartment, a female with brown hair in a ponytail, black skin(African American), hazel eyes, and is 5'11, is listening to the news; she is wearing a white t shirt and blue and pink gym shorts. She is on her computer sending in some pictures to someone named Kelly Jameson. After she sent in the pictures, she checked her e-mail and noticed a message labeled "Mom"; the message says: Hope you are doing alright. "The family reunion is coming up in a few weeks and I hope you can make it." Once she finished reading the email, she grabbed a VR(Virtual Reality) headset, inserted the Kingdom Hearts Online disk into her computer, laid down on her couch, and said, Link Start.

* * *

Daybreak Town! It is one of the starting areas for anyone who plays KHO; the others starting areas are Destiny Island, The Land of Departure, Twilight Town, Traverse Town, and Radiant Garden. Many players have been choosing this place as their starting point for their adventure; the second most popular is Destiny Island. Like all the other towns, a certain area or choice that you make will determine how your character's story will develop in story mode. There are a total of five possible paths that are based of the four known enemies of Kingdom Hearts; they are the Heartless, Nobodies, Dream Eaters, and Unversed. Depending on the starting world that you picked and the enemy you chose to get interested into is the bases on how a character's story is going to take place.

The girl who just logged in had just finished creating her character and customizing her keyblade. Her character is dark skinned (African American), has hazel eyes, white shag hairstyle hair, about 5'11, has a very skinny body, and a scar shaped like an X on her right cheek; she is wearing a dark blue leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black jeans, navy blue gloves with a silver shaped X on them, black boots with a silver X on the sides of the shoe, and silver sunshades on the top of her head. Her screen name is Rebecca Peacecraft. She began walk around Daybreak Town until she reached the fountain. She sat down and watched other players leave for the next world they want to visit or start their adventure here. While she's watching them someone appeared right in front of her. He's 5'6, Caucasian skin, green eyes, a green mohawk, a very muscular body; he is wearing the same clothes Terra wears, but with green and yellow colors all over the clothing.

"Sorry I'm late Sophia; I just got off of work." said the player

"My name is Rebecca Peacecraft, Damian; unlike you, I don't use my real name like you do, Damian Fillmore." said Rebecca

"Hey, I don't mind using my real name in games; it helps spread my reputation as a video game legend from other online games." said Damian

"Whatever! So, have you picked out which path you're going to choose with your character?" Rebecca asked Damian

"I have; I'm going down the path of taking down the Nobodies. I figure if I do that, I will get the chance to fight Organization Xiii; I loved those guys." said Damian

"I heard from someone that they created an original Organization Xiii in this game; I could be wrong because it's just a rumor and no one has made it far enough to see if it's true." said Rebecca

"I'll let you know when I get there in order to tell you; I'm sure your boss would like to have a story about that on his paper." said Damian

"By the time you reach that point in your story, someone would have already have gotten there and beaten that story and told everyone or my boss doesn't consider the game news anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start my story." said Rebecca

"Which enemy are you going to focus on?" Damian asked Rebecca with a curious look

"The Heartless! I heard that you'll get to face off against the Disney villains in that version." said Rebecca holding out her hand in order to summon her Keyblade

(A Keyblade that has the same shape as Oathkeeper. However, the overall color is blue, the teeth of the blade is a mixture of white and silver, the handle is black, and the keychain is a snowflake)

"Nice Keyblade! I take it you based it off the movie Frozen." said Damian

"The name of my Keyblade is called Eternal Winter; it specializes in ice attacks. However, I didn't base it on the movie Frozen. Personally, I think that movie is overrated; also, that Let it go song is annoying. See you later!" said Rebecca walking away

"Don't you want to see my Keyblade?" Damian asked her

"If I had to guess, yours is based off the Three Wishes Keyblade, you made it all green, its specialty is healing, and you called it the Awesome Damian. I checked your stats when you came over." said Rebecca

* * *

With that said, Rebecca left in order to begin her story revolving around the heartless. Like all the other characters who star in Daybreak Town, Rebecca's character starts off as student at Daybreak Town Academy; the Academy specializes in the study of magic. You are currently heading to your classes when four things happen at the same time: you notice a strange lady with a strange staff walking to the principal's office along with some strange shadow creatures (Heartless), a sliver creature (Nobody) is heading toward the cafeteria, someone screaming outside about a weird blue figure(Unversed) attacking him, or female student running toward you about the professor suddenly falling asleep and muttering about strange animals. Rebecca chose to follow the strange woman with the shadow creatures to the principal's office.

As a result of making that choice, she found herself meeting the Disney villain Maleficent. She explains that the principal's heart is strong enough to make a powerful Heartless for her army. She then has the shadow heartless attack Rebecca and she had nothing to defend herself with. Just then a strange key appeared right in front of her and warded off the shadow creature; this made Maleficent look at Rebecca in shock.

"Where did you get that Keyblade?" Maleficent asked Rebecca

"Keyblade? Is that what this is? More importantly, who are you and what have you done to Principal Lockhart?" Rebecca asked

"My name is Maleficent; I am from another world." said Maleficent

"Another world?" Rebecca said with perplexed look

"Yes! Your principal's heart is necessary to create a heartless that I intend to use to plunge this world into darkness." said Maleficent

"Why do you want to do that?" Rebecca asked

"I can't tell you that Keyblade Wielder. Unless….." said Maleficent

"Unless what?" Rebecca asked

"Join me and my allies in our goals attempts to plunge this world into darkness." said Maleficent

(Once she said that, three choices appear in front of the player: the light choice, the dark choice, or the neutral choice. If they player choices the light choice, then they will attack Maleficent in hopes of getting Principal Lockhart's heart back. If they player choices the dark choice, then you agree to go with Maleficent. If the player choices the neutral choice, she runs away from Maleficent in order to get help. Rebecca choices the light choice)

"I'll never join you. Now return Principal Lockhart's heart now." said Rebecca preparing to attack

Rebecca attacks Maleficent in order to get the heart back, but she uses her staff to repel the Keyblade. Unfortunately, this also resulted in Principal Lockhart's heart to fly away into a far off area of Daybreak Town. Since the heart itself is affected by Maleficent's darkness, a Guard Armor Heartless appeared. Maleficent laughed that her heartless is going to help plunge this world into darkness. Seeing that she has no choice at the moment, Rebecca runs over to the Guard Armor Heartless in hopes of vanquishing it. However, Maleficent sent out some Shadow and Soldier Heartless to fight against Rebecca. Seeing that she has no other choice, Rebecca prepares to fight against these Heartless.

* * *

Zenith Corporation's HQ is located on an island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. No one knows why Amadeus had it built there, but he's stated to people that he likes the ocean view that the island gives him. Amadeus is a very tall man(about 6'6), he's in his mid-thirties, has brown Ivy league hair, and green eyes; he is wearing a red tuxedo, black tie, black dress shoes, and a monocle on his right eye. He is sitting down on his computer watching everyone who is logged into Kingdom Hearts Online; an estimated total of 3 million players around the world and counting are logged into the game.

 _It seems my game is becoming more and more popular. The players are enjoying themselves in the world I've created for them based off a really fun game. Now that I have this many players and counting, I think it's time for phase one of my plan to begin. Initiate Phase 1: Falldown._

 **Well. there you have it; this is the start of my reboot to Kingdom Hearts Online. I changed it up a bit in hopes of making it a bit better than the original. One of the changes I made is making a female main character; I wanted to give that a try. I will be switching between the game, the OCs personal in game stories, and the real world; you'll understand better once the story starts kicking off. The forum for sending me an OC will be on my profile. Please send me them via PM, not review. Also, I'll only be taking 8 OCs right now; I may accept more in the future but I'm only taking 8 for now. And to those who sent me an OC from my last Kingdom Hearts Online story, I recommend trying to make something different this time; it might improve your odds in getting in since there is no guarantee that I'll pick your OC again like that**


	2. Chapter 2

(Deep Jungle (Tarzan's world))

In a certain part of the jungle, a player with pink hair in a French braid and wearing Kair's clothes from Kingdom Hearts one and using the Fairy Harp is fighting a group of Nobodies; she is doing the story revolving around the Nobodies. She slashed her keyblade at them and then used fire and blizzard in order to finish the job. Once she finally defeated them, she opened the treasure chest that is in the area; that was her goal. Before she could open the treasure chest, someone appeared behind her. At first she thought it was another player, but it turned out to be, much to her surprise, Roxas; however, something is different.

In the real world, Rebecca's real world name is Sophia Wheeler. She works as a photographer at a newspaper company called The Word. The company has been around for almost 10 years and is very popular in the United States; some are even calling it the Daily Bugle of the real world. Sophia, wearing a blue suit, black tie, a blue skirt, and black high heels, is heading upstairs to the 10th floor of the building to meet her boss of the The Word, Lazlo T. Marsh, about the photos that she sent him yesterday. Lazlo is a tall white male with no hair, blue eyes, Caucasian skin, and wears a gray suit, gray dress pants, black tie, black dress shoes, and he has a rose on his right pocket of his suit. When Sophia arrived in his office, Lazlo is talking to someone on the phone with a worried look on his face; once he noticed walk in, he got off the phone and looked toward Sophia

"Good Morning Mr. Marsh!" said Sophia

"Sophia, just in time. I got your photos and let me tell you they're amazing; you seem to always know what photos to take and when to take them." said Mr. Marsh

"Thank you!" said Sophia appreciating the compliment

"Since you're doing so well, I need you to cover this next assignment with Bob; he's about to cover the Hot Dog eating contest in Coney Island." said Mr. Marsh

"Understood! Before I go, if you don't mind me asking, was something the matter while you were on the phone?" Sophia asked him

"Nothing you need to worry about" said Mr. Marsh

"Ok! I'll be going now." said Sophia leaving the room

KHO has a lot of servers that are made for each country that has allowed the game to be broadcasted; there is an estimated total of 6 grand servers and within those servers there are a total of 20 sub servers for the 6 grand servers. While there aren't a lot of people who play the game to fill all the servers, the administrators and programmers are looking to determine which sub servers will have the most turnout in order to determine which ones will be deleted and used for the most popular sub servers within the grand servers. The 7 grand servers are meant to represent the 6 of the 7 continents of the world (Antarctica not included). The 6 servers are meant for the different continents for people living in those continents, it is possible to transfer your characters into the other grand servers but it cost a lot of money depending on which grand server and sub server you are trying to transfer your character.

In Asia's server, a player is just arriving in Neverland. Like some of the worlds that were used more than once in the Kingdom Hearts franchise and had certain changes to them, Neverland had a collaborative mixture of the old games in order to use material from them while at the same time creating something new; the developers were trying to make this world, like the others, bigger and entertaining like the older versions.

The character is arriving at the Indian Camp, the starting area for Neverland. The player is a female that is shoulder-length purple hair, two locks of hair framing her face with two smaller locks dangling on her forehead, the left side of her hair in a half-curl to the left and the right side of her hair in a half-curl to the right, she also has brown eyes, and a fair complexion; she is wearing a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees along with a hooded cape. She is wields the Fenrir; it's the keyblade that appeared in KH2 after defeating Sephiroth. The players is going around asking players which story in Neverland will give you the opportunity to team up with Tinker bell and Peter Pan. Lucky for her, there's an information broker in every world in order to get hints for a certain world; the broker is a Mog.

"Name!" said the Mog

"Murasaki!" said Murasaki

"What would like to know?" said the Mog

"Which story area will give me the chance to team up with Tinker Bell and/or Peter Pan?" Murasaki asked

"The cost for this information is 1500 Munny." said the Mog

"1500 Munny; that's highway robbery." said Murasaki with angry look but sent the munny to the Mog anyway

"Thank you! The stories that will allow you to team up with Peter Pan involve the Heartless and the Unversed located at Pirate Cove and Skull Rock(in that order) and the one that will allow to team up with Tinker Bell alone is the Dream Eaters located in the Lost Boy's Tree." said the Mog

"Ok! Well, I guess I'm heading to the Lost Boy's Tree." said Murasaki

"Hey, did you hear about what happened to that player in the American server?" said a player nearby player

"Yeah! I heard from a friend that she was in the Deep Jungle, Tarzan's world, and fought against a figure that looked like Roxas." said another player

"What do you mean "looked like Roxas"?" said the first player

"They say he looks like Roxas, but surrounded by darkness and his eyes are yellow; he also has a sadistic look on his face" said the second player

Murasaki ignored these rumors and continued on her quest. While she's exploring the island, she noticed a Dream Eater running away from the area that leads to Pirate Cove and it didn't bother to engage in a fight with her. At first she ignored it since it has nothing to do with her, but she then heard a scream and decided to check it out. When she arrived a Pirate Cove, she noticed three players fighting someone. At first she thought it was just a PVP between other players, but she noticed something off; the players are fighting the Kingdom Hearts 1 version of Kairi, who is wielding Destiny's Embrace. A player with red hair and holding a Kingdom Key began to charge at Kairi, but he got slashed down immediately by Kairi. Once his character was defeated, the Kingdom Key that he was wielding fell down to the ground; this is odd since Keyblades are supposed to disappear with the player. Murasaki wanted to intervene and help them, but something stopped her and said: There is nothing you can do for them right now. Then suddenly, she was teleported somewhere far away from the area; the other players that were fighting against this strange version of Kairi were taken down and their keyblades fell to the ground.

In the real world, Sophia arrived in her room after a long day's work. Before she decided to login on KHO, she turned on the television to the news channel and started making her dinner; her dinner consisted of baked chicken, broccoli, and carrots. While she's eating, she got a text from her mom asking if she's going to attend the Family Reunion; she responded with "no". Sophia then looked at the tv and noticed something at the bottom of the TV that said "Kingdom Hearts Comas"; she turned up the volume to listen to the whole thing.

We're now live here at the Metropolitan hospital as two more people are being brought here after falling into comas; the names of these two people are Rick and Molly Storm. They are a married couple who were found by their son, Tony Storm, who reported that his parents fell on the ground while playing Kingdom Hearts Online. He says that they were playing as a family until they were attacked by what he describes, "an evil looking version of Sora from the old Kingdom Hearts franchise"; he managed to escape since his VR headset ran out of power. Tony Storm is staying with his grandparents while his mother and father are being treated in the hospital.

Sophia then got a call from her friend Damian about this; he told her that a friend of his from California fell into a coma while playing Kingdom Hearts Online.

In Kingdom Hearts Online, Murasaki found herself in what appeared to be Castle Oblivion; the inside of the room is all white and has white furniture in it. She then noticed someone sitting on a white chair with a creepy smile. She has crimson long hair, red eyes, DD cleavage, white shirt, Black skirt, and a crimson witch jacket with hood and is five feet; she's holding a keyblade with a rapier with a rose vine with thorns as the blade.

"Can you understand me from your end?" said the crimson haired female

"Yes I can; it looks like the language setting on my end is translating Japanese when you talk." said Murasaki

"Well mine is translating English. So let me ask you something. Why did you bring me here?" said the Crimson hair female pointing her keyblade at Murasaki

"What! I was just brought here a few minutes ago." said Murasaki

"Don't lie to me. I was about to kill some players and a shadowy version of what appeared to be Riku from the old Kingdom Hearts franchise until someone said to me: I need your talents; I won't let you waste your life here. Next thing I know I'm here. Now tell me why you brought me here or I'll PK (Player Kill) you." said the crimson hair female

"I didn't bring you here. Also, I won't allow you to simply PK me like that." said Murasaki

"I brought you two here." said a girl that looks like Naminé appearing in front of them

"Naminé! " said Murasaki surprised to see

"No! I've only taken the appearance of her. It's nice to meet you Murasaki and Crimson Witch; or would you rather me call you Meian Kururugi and Sophia Lovejoy." said the girl that looks like Naminé

"How do you know my real name?" said Crimson Witch

"It's a long story. However, I would like to get straight to the point for right now; I would like to hire you two to save the world from Amadeus Z. Maximilian." said the girl that looks like Naminé

 **These OCs and who they belong to:**

 **Rebecca/Sophia Anderson by me**

 **Murasaki/Meian Kururugi by Shiranai Atsune**

 **Crimson Witch/Sophia Lovejoy by WildFang14**

 **I meant to have this chapter out sooner, but I was still thinking about how I wanted to do this and to make sure that it was going to get done right. It's not much, but I figure this is something to start out with too. Let me know what you think. Also, I'm going to have some questions that I would like you to answer; these questions will help me out with writing this story.**

 **Which anime revolving around video games had the best protagonist?**

 **What idea for episode do you have in mind?**

 **What do you think is going on with these shadowy figures that look our favorite Kingdom Hearts characters?**

 **Who do you think this person using Naminé's image really is?**


	3. Chapter 3

(American Server)

Olympus Coliseum, or Hercules's world. Unlike the old Kingdom Hearts game, this world serves as a Player vs Player world. Players can fight other players for the fun of it and rare items. They used the simple model from the first Kingdom Hearts game. There is a rumor that a future dlc for the Underworld is coming, but no one knows when it will happen. Rebecca is at the coliseum because she's signing up for a special event that is going to take place called the Summoner's Cup. This event is going to be running for a week; it's giving players the chance to win a summoning charm. Summoning in KHO is a very rare thing and there is only one way to get a summoning charm: Fighting the World Boss. The World Boss is said to be at the heart of each world in KHO. However, this boss is very tough and it is almost hard to defeat. So far, no one has won against a world boss yet; these world bosses aren't connected to a player's individual story.

In order to win the Summoner's cup, players must fight each other in the a maze and find their way to the exit, where the Summoner's cup is located. However, they must defeat one of the four bosses in one of the four possible exits to the maze; the bosses are Hercules, Cerberus, Hades, or the Ice Titan. Another way for a player to win is to eliminate at the participating players in the maze; if you lose all of your health then you are kicked out of the tournament. Up to 200 players are allowed to participate at a time and the event last up to 5 hours.

Rebecca has already signed up for the event and is simply waiting for it to start. While she's waiting, she got a message from Damian saying that he's trying to beat the world boss in Halloween Town rather than simply participating in this event. Before she could respond, she is teleported to a room with 50 other players. Once in the room, an announcement is made to her and all the players

Attention! The Summoning Event will be take place in 5 minutes. You will have four hours to complete the maze. Once in the maze, any outside access from other players will be terminated and the items that you carry in your inventory will be accessible; any items mailed to you will not be accessed.

While Rebecca is getting ready, Crimson Witch walked up to her.

"Hey, you're Rebecca right?" said Crimson Witch

"That's what it says on top of my head on your side of the screen. What is it?" said Rebecca

"I've been ordered to recruit you." said Crimson Witch

"I'm not interested in joining any guilds; I'm a solo player." said Rebecca

"That's a shame; unfortunately, you don't have a choice in the matter." said Crimson Witch getting close to Rebecca

"Is that threat? I could report you to the administrator for that. Anyway, the event is starting so I don't have time." said Rebecca

"Fine, if you want to be that way, then I'll see you in the maze…...Sophia F. Anderson." said Crimson Withc

Rebecca's face became filled with shock since she somehow knew her real world name.

Before she could do anything else, the event started and she was teleported into the maze

(Asia Server)

City of Heroes, also known as the world of the Incredibles. This world is considered to be the only superhero world in KHO. The creators didn't want to involve Star Wars or Marvel in this game due to them wanting to focus on the original ideas that Disney and Pixar came up with; the only exception is Big Hero 6. Unlike most of the worlds, this one takes place after the events of the Incredibles movie.

On Syndrome's Island, a player is fighting off against a group of Nobodies (Dusk, Dancers, and Sniper class). This player has Blonde hair, grayish-blue eyes, and a bit of an athletic build; he's wearing a navy blue vest, white pants, sneakers and white gloves. He's using his keyblade, Diamond Dust, against the Nobodies; he's also teaming up with Frozone, who is investigating some strange activities on Syndrome's island involving the Nobodies. While Frozone is using his ice powers to freeze the Nobodies, the player is slashing down the Nobodies with his keyblade while at the same time causing the Nobodies to feel ice damage and defeating the Nobodies easily by shattering them into dust. Once they were defeated, the player started a conversation with Frozone.

"Thanks for the save; what's your name." said Frozone

"My name is ArticBlade14." said ArticBlade14

"Nice to meet you ArticBlade14. What were those things?" said Frozone

"They're Nobodies; they've been plaguing…..the city that I come from. I followed them here to this island." said ArticBlade14

"I see! We'll there has been strange activity going on this island ever since Syndrome was killed a year ago; I'm investigating while my friend and his family are busy with another problem in the city. Since you're here, how about we team up." said Frozone

"That's awesome. Where are we going?" said ArticBlade14

"To the top of that volcano over there; I'll explain on the way." said Frozone

With that said, the story mode for this area ended and ArticBlade14 exited the area in order to head to the volcano. According to his map, only 45 players are on the City of Heroes world in general. Before ArticBlade14 could head to the volcano, he was stopped by Murasaki.

"Hello ArticBlade14! Can I talk to you for a second?" said Murasaki

"Sure!" said ArticBlade14

"I know who you are in real life; you're that American racer, David Richards." said Murasaki

"How do you know that? Oh yeah, I mentioned that I'm playing KHO on the Tennis Club website so I could get fellow students to possibly team up with me." said ArticBlade14

"Basically, yes! You've become very popular on the team, but what you really want to do right now is be a street racer. What if I told you there's someone who will sponsor you in exchange for helping out with something in the game?" said Murasaki

"I would say, I'm listening." said ArticBlade14

Back in the maze, Rebecca is fighting against a player with blue hair and wearing an Organization Xiii Cloak and wielding the Lady Luck keyblade. The two were swinging their keyblades at each other. The player then used Fira on Rebecca but she countered with Blizzaga. She then used Thunder on him as a distraction, and then slashed at the player effectively putting his HP down to 0. Once he was down, Rebecca ran as fast as she could in order to reach one of the exits. So far, the event has been going on for an hour now and only 101 players have been defeated; they were defeated by other players, the enemies(which can be Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, or Dream Eaters of any kind, or traps that will automatically make your HP go down to 0. Rebecca continued to run as fast as she could in order to find the exit, but she's barely having any luck. Then suddenly, Crimson Witch appears in front of her.

"You again! Well since you wouldn't listen to me the first time, I guess I'll try a second time; but first, I'll bring your HP down to zero." said Crimson Witch pointing her keyblade at Rebecca

"What do you want from me?" said Rebecca

"It's not what I want exactly; it's what my boss wants me and another player to do." said Crimson Witch

"How did you get my personal information?" said Rebecca

"My boss knows it for some reason; it's complicated. If you come with right now then she'll explain everything to you; you may get something that you want most of all…...like the whereabouts of your father." said Crimson Witch

"Don't you talk about my father!" said Rebecca powering up her Keyblade with Blizzara and preparing to attack Crimson Witch

( Australia server)

Like all the servers, the Summoning Event is taking place in Australia. Players are competing in order to get a summoning charm for themselves. As players were fighting, there is one who is simply running through the entire maze at almost lightning speed. While no one could really see it, this player has black hair, silver eyes, black sleeveless shirt, black jeans with silver armor over chest, wrist shoulder and a black trench-cloak over that; the keyblade he's wielding, which is called Kronos Arc, is a broadsword, designed like a clock handle with a clock inside the hilt that moves the hand to the numbers to signify the gear level he is using (1-12). As he continued to run, he finally reached one of the exits and ran into Cerberus.

Like the old system, fighting Cerberus here is the same as before. The player began his first few slashes at Cerberus's head and continued to attack him until he retaliated with his bites. Cerberus then jumped up in the air and caused a shockwave on the ground near the player's feet. The player then ran as fast as he could to avoid the Cerberus, but he is being chased by Cerberus. However, the player ran fast enough to get on Cerberus's back and attack the heads of Cerberus until he could knock out all of his HP. He managed to take out a fairly good amount of HP before being knocked down on the ground by Cerberus. The player then got up and made a few more strikes at Cerberus's before finally knocking him out. The player then went to the exit, appeared in a white room, and is told: Congratulations CTCronos, you're the fifth person to win this event. Like the other four players that completed the maze, CTCronos is awarded a summoning charm; he got Genie.

After exiting the event, CTCronos is teleported to the same white room that the Namine look alike is in.

"Congratulations CTCronos, or should I say Calvin Theodore Crane." said a character that is wearing an Organization Xiii cloak

"How do you know my real name like that; are you a hacker or an administrator?" said CTCronos

"It's a long story. However, I'm here to offer you challenge that I think you'll be interested in hearing." said the hooded figure

In the real world, Amadeus Z. Maximillian is at his desk signing some paperwork. At the same time, he's watching his statement that he made to news regarding the players who fell comatose.

I have been hearing about these recent coma victims and I can assure you that the Zenith Corporation is doing everything we can to make sure that the game is safe for all players. We're not sure why these strange characters that look like our beloved Kingdom Hearts heroes are attacking players, but I'm putting together a task force of players who will protect other players from this threat. I am also opening a special hospital and hospital wings everywhere to monitor the condition of these players falling comatose and the Zenith Corporation will be paying for it.

While he continued to work, his secretary, Francine Bullock, came in; she's a Hispanic-American with light brownish skin, green eyes, black hair in a bun, 6'3, skinny body, and wearing a white suit, black tie, white skirt, and black high heels.

"It seems you like to watch yourself talk." said Francine walking up to Amadeus

"You know me by now Francine; I like to see myself on tv." said Amadeus

"I came bring you the number of players who have been captured by our virus versions of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas; we have a total of 3232 players around the world. Each player's physical body is currently in our hospital wings or being transported to our personal hospital. However, I am concerned that the media might think that this is our doing." said Francine

"Why do you think I announced assembling a task force to combat my own creations? While the world will think we're fighting this enemy, they won't suspect that we're the ones capturing players and trapping their minds in the game. Just leave the complicated stuff to me." said Amadeus

"Very well sir! Before I go, I've got some recent news that I think you should see. She was seen with a group of players in Halloween Town." said Francine

"So, Ophelia is recruiting her own team." said Amadeus with an intrigued look on his face

"Should I send a member of our task force to deal with her?" Francine recommended to Amadeus

"No, not yet. We don't know what she's planning and we can't jump the gun like that without revealing our plans to her. Besides, it's not like she can stop my plans for creating a utopia under my rule." said Amadeus

In Castle Oblivion, Namine is thinking about the conversation she had with Murasaki and Crimson Witch; at the same time she is drawing a picture of Crimson Witch and Murasaki.

(Flashback)

"So your name is Ophelia but you're using the image of Namine?" Murasaki asked

"Yes! I'm recruiting players such as yourself to fight against the creator of this game, Amadeus Z. Maximilian. He may have created this large world for everyone to play, but it's all a trap." said Ophelia

"Then contact the police, military, the news, or world leaders." said Murasaki

"That's almost impossible considering Amadeus has certain people in his pocket; most of them are the very people you described. I'm forming a task force of dedicated players to stop him. If you're interested then I will send you your first assignment; if not, I'll send you all back to where you came from and you can forget our meeting." said Ophelia

"Does this gig pay?" Crimson Witch asked

"Yes, it does; whatever it is you want, I will do my best to accommodate you." said Ophelia

"Alright, I'm in." said Crimson Witch

"Before I agree to this, are you going to ask us to do something illegal?" Murasaki asked

"Of course not Murasaki! You should also know that your real world identities are perfectly safe from Amadeus and he won't bother any of you in real life." said Ophelia

"Whatever, I don't care either way as long as this gig pays; if you want to chicken out Murasaki than leave already. (to Ophelia) So what's my first assignment?" Crimson Witch asked

"Like you and a few other players that I've managed to recruit, your first mission is getting more players to side with us. However, there is one player in particular that I need to join us in this fight; her name is Rebecca in game, but her real name is Sophia F. Anderson. I need you to do whatever it takes to get her here; she's my creator's daughter." said Ophelia

 **I chose to end it here since I wanted to leave some room for anticipation for the battle between Crimson Witch and leave you some anticipation for that last bit of info I just left you.**

 **Here are the questions I have for you:**

 **Crimson Witch vs Rebecca! Who do you think will win?**

 **Who would you like to have the power to summon?**

 **Name five worlds that you would like to see next; do not include the Marvel or Star Wars universe.**

 **What do you think the Ophelia is talking about when she mentioned Rebecca/Sophia's father and how she knows him?**

 **These OC and who they belong to:**

 **David Richards/Articblade14 by davidthemightpaladin**

 **Calvin Theodore Crane/CTCronos by CTCannon**


	4. Chapter 4

Agrabah; the world of Aladin. When KHO was created, they took notes from every version of Agrabah possible and the Aladdin movies and TV show in order to make it as big as possible. Other than missions/stories, Agrabah serves as KHO's main market and trade world for players. This world, like a few others, is also called a level timer world. Level Timer Worlds are worlds that certain missions that are only available at a certain level. World like these are created whenever a certain Disney Movie have a sequel to them, like Aladdin with three movie sequels. Another example is the Pride Lands, Simba's world. You can experience the first movie, the Lion King, if your level 10-49, and you can experience the second movie, Lion King II: Simba's Pride, at level 50-100. The developers of the game made sure to incorporate important movie sequels that "had some value to a story" in the game to make sure it would make sense for players. While some worlds are Level Timer Worlds, there are some that aren't due to the developers wanting to have more time to work on certain ones in particular or they didn't feel that a certain worlds didn't need to be Level Timer Worlds.

In the Cave of Wonders, a player is slicing through a group of Heartless (Bandit, Fat Bandit, Hook Bat, Soldier, and Heartless types). This player has black hair half-tied in a ponytail reaching down to her shoulders, black eyes, a navy blue baggy kimono reaching down to her ankles, letting her move freely, the kimono itself has several flower motifs drawn in hot pink all over its sleeves and torso but is plain around the legs part, and she wears blue sandals; she is wielding the Hidden Dragon keyblade. According to her character stats, her name is Sakura Horitsu. She is slicing through all the heartless that are in front of her in order to reach the center of the cave.

According to certain rumors, there is a treasure chest that gives players the ability to wield two keyblades at the same time. As far as anyone knows, this world, and 8 others have the treasure chest that can give a player this ability; the other eight worlds are the Land of Dragons, Wonderland, Dwarf Woodlands, Mewni (Star vs. the forces of evil world), Land of Monsters (Monster's Inc world), Middleton (Kim Possible's world), Twilight Town, and Gravity Falls.

As she continued to slice through the heartless, she ran into another player trying to get to the area where the treasure chest is supposed to be located. Before the two of them could engage in a fight, something strange happened. The player is suddenly pulled down in what appears to be the Keyblade Graveyard, but something was off about it.

Back in the maze, Rebecca and Crimson Witch are still clashing their keyblades. Rebecca used her ice spells and attacks on Crimson Witch, while Crimson Witch is using petals in a spiral shape that she summons from her keyblade in order to fight Rebecca. Rebecca is able to take down the petals easily, but she sometimes gets distracted by the strikes that Crimson Witch gives her. However, Rebecca is able to counter Crimson Witch's attacks with her own by either using Blizzara or using the move Blizzard Raid, which is her throwing her keyblade at Crimson Witch that contains the powers of blizzard in that attack. Crimson Witch then charged at Rebecca and used Fira at Rebecca, but it was countered by Rebecca's Blizzara. Rebecca tried to stab at Crimson Witch when she came close to her, but was unable to since Crimson Witch high jumped behind her before she could hit her. Crimson Witch was going to strike her from behind but Rebecca managed to respond fast enough to use her dodge roll ability to get away from her. Before either of them could continue to fight, both of them realized that they are low on HP and they are out of MP too.

"You're pretty good at this; you're one of the few players in the gaming world that has made me use my full power." said Crimson Witch

"How do you know about my dad?" Rebecca demanded

"Some lady named Ophelia knows about him. If you come with me quietly, she may be able to reunite you with your daddy." said Crimson Witch

"I...I….I hate him; I hate my father." said Rebecca charging toward Crimson Witch

Before Crimson Witch could react to Rebecca's attack, she noticed something inside of Rebecca in that attack. She could feel the emotions of anger and sadness from this attack. Normally Crimson Witch wouldn't care about such emotions, but something about Rebecca made her unable to react to the attack; ultimately her HP went down to 0 and she was kicked out of the maze. With Crimson Witch down, Rebecca continued to find the exit to this maze

When Sakura found herself in this place, she decided to look around and see what is going on; the player that fell down with her went in another direction thinking that they are still in the Cave Wonders for some reason. As she continued to walk around this place, she noticed that the keyblades here have stats on them. This is strange since these keyblades should be background items that are only part of the scenery. Before she could try and touch a keyblade, a different player arrived in front of her. This player is a young adolescent male that wears a long, dark cloak with a gold interior, a chin-high collar, a hood,fingerless gloves and his nails are painted black. He also wears an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye and also wears a crimson ring on his left thumb, five silver piercings on his ears (four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like the Nobody Symbol similar to Luxord's design) and finally, his left eye, which is hidden by his mask, has an χ shaped scar over it, and is golden-yellow, and his right eye, however, is a crimson red. According to his stats, his name is Xaros. The keyblade he is wielding is called Painful Sin; the hilt is comprised of dark thorns with beady yellow eyes on the shaft, the teeth take the form of a bladed saw, the tip is pointed sharp, it glows with a crimson energy, and it's keychain is that of ripple patterned eye.

"Looks like I'm not the only one here." said Xaros

"What's an American doing in the Asia server?" said Sakura

"Asia server?This is the American server; at least I think it is." said Xaros

"Were you just in Agrabah and suddenly appeared here?" Sakura asked Xaros

"Yep! I was there doing a mission a few minutes ago before this happened. I figured this is just a bonus room or something, but it's not. I've been trying to find the exit for hours now."Xaros explained

"Why don't you just log out?" Sakura asked

"I can't; the logout button doesn't appear on my screen." said Xaros

"That's impossible; I'm sure that…..(checking her screen)...it's not there. That doesn't make sense. I probably should call the administrator." said Sakura checking if this is true

"I did that already; they haven't responded." said Xaros

"(Hearing a scream) Did you hear that? Someone's in trouble." said Sakura

"That's not my problem; if you want to help then go right ahead." said Xaros going in another direction

Back in the Olympus Coliseum, Rebecca is replenishing her stock after using so many of her items. She managed to make it to the end of the maze and defeated Hades; the summoning charm that she got is the Baseball Charm (the one that summons Chicken Little). After such a long day, she made plans to logout and call it a day; however, her logout function wasn't there. Then suddenly, she noticed that none of the players are moving and a portal of light appeared in front of her; Ophelia came out of the portal.

"Namine!?" said Rebecca

"No, my name is Ophelia; nice to finally meet you Sophia." said Ophelia

"How do you know my name; did that girl Crimson Witch tell you?" Rebecca demanded Ophelia to tell her

"No! I already knew who you were; I was the one that told Crimson Witch your identity. I meant for her to know in order to intrigue you into coming with her to meet me." said Ophelia

"Well you should know that people will think you're a hacker if you just blurt out their real world identity."

"I see; I still have a lot to learn about human values and courtesy." said Ophelia

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked

"I need your help saving the world from Amadeus Maxamillian." said Ophelia

"Why do you need me to do it; why don't you get someone else?" said Rebecca

"Because your father asked me to assemble a team to fight him and you have to be a part of it." said Ophelia

"I hate my father; he walked out on me and my mom without a word. I owe him nothing and I don't want to see him. For all I know you're him in disguise and you're trying to bait me." Rebecca shouted out

"He knows you hate him; he told me that you will never forgive him. However, he needs you and all the players of KHO to come together and fight." said Ophelia

"That's a lot to ask for. Why should I help him or you?" Rebecca asked

"If you come with me, I'll explain everything to you." said Ophelia

"No! I don't want anything to do with my father or, no offense, his creation. Now leave me alone!" said Rebecca

"Ok; I'll leave you alone….for now! However, this isn't a fight you can avoid. Just promise me one thing: Stay away from Agrabah tomorrow." said Ophelia preparing to leave

With that said, Ophelia disappeared through a portal that she created. Once she's gone, Rebecca logged out of the game.

Back with Sakura, she's running to the location that she heard the loud scream from. She then found a player who is on the ground crying. This player has light brown skin, 5'11, black eyes, and black spiky hair ; he is wearing a brown turtleneck sweater with a harness-like thing over it and green pants. Sakura walked up to him and he could see the sadness and anger on his face. She checked his stats and found out that his name is Quetzalcoatl. The keyblade that he is wielding is called Destiny Yang; it resembles a black version of Maverick Flare but the teeth are more elongated and curved downward at the tip of the teeth and the token is the yang piece.

"Are you ok; what's wrong?" said Sakura

"Where is she?" Quetzalcoatl asked her

"Where is who?" Sakura asked

"Where's my daughter? That monster took her away from me." said Quetzalcoatl

Back in Agrabah (in the American server), some of the players were either talking to other players, buying supplies, or having duels between one another. It's night time in Agrabah in this server. In the market place, a player with blue hair and brown eyes (both of which are unmarred), wears black boots and loose jeans (with the Recusant's Sigil belted across his left thigh in white belts), a plain black shirt underneath a blue vest (which has the Heartless symbol on the buttons), white gloves emblazoned with the Nobody Symbol adorn his hands, and the Unversed logo is tattooed onto his neck (left side, front) and his hair is longer (shoulder length) but still just as wild. This player then got a call from Ophelia while he's walking through the market.

"Are you there HeartyAlex?" said Ophelia calling HeartyAlex

"Yes Ophelia! I haven't been able to find the bomb anywhere; chances are it might be in another server. Have you asked the other players that you've recruited if they've found anything yet?" said HeartyAlex

"I have and they've found nothing either; it is possible that they hid it so regular players such as yourself can't find it." said Ophelia

"It is possible that the bomb might be that chest in the Cave of Wonders that is supposed to give players the ability to dual wield another keyblade. Why else would the creators of this game put a function like that out so quickly? However, if they are going to destroy Agrabah as you said, won't that stop players from playing all together?" said HeartyAlex

"No it won't! If anything, the Zenith Corporation could cover it up; they could easily call it the work of hackers or cyber terrorist." Ophelia explained

"Or they could say that it was you. I know you've been discrete in your movements, but they could easily blame this on you, or anyone who is associated. They can easily make it look like I caused this, or anyone else that you've made contact with in order to fight them." said HeartyAlex

"I've taken steps to make sure that you and the others won't be harmed or tracked by the Zenith Corporation in any way while you're working for me." said Ophelia

"If you say so; but you never know, they might have someone or something as powerful and smart as you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to logout for today; I have to finish the final chapter of my third book of my "Wicked Heart" series. See you tomorrow, Ophelia!" said HeartyAlex

"Alright; I'll see you then. However, I want you to talk to someone for me tomorrow. " said Ophelia cutting off her connection with HeartyAlex

 **These OCs and who they belong to:**

 **Quetzalcoatl/Alex Escobar-Estrada by bloodwielder**

 **Sakura/Lauren O'conner by Daichi Yamazaki**

 **Xaros/Alexander Grey by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**

 **HeartyAlex/Alexander "Alex" Bates by OriginalDavid**


	5. Important announcement

**Hello everyone, I'm Phantomwriter. I am sending this notices to tell you that I will no longer be writing for this story anymore. Before any of you panic, that doesn't mean the story is going to end. What I'm planning to do is find someone who, for lack of a better word, will take up the mantle in writing (and hopefully completing) this story. As for why I'm doing this, it's because my life has just gotten to the point where I barely can writer as much as I would like too. While this doesn't mean I'm giving up on writing and fanfiction all together, it does mean that I'm trying to lessen the load of stories that I have in terms of doing them. Will this mean I won't writer anything new? The answer is no. I may still come up with new story ideas, but I'm finding better ways to limit myself if nothing else.**

 **To any potential people who want to adopt this story: If you want to adopt this story from me, PM and we'll talk about what I had originally intended for it and how I can advise you on it. While ultimately I know that you will do your own things once you take on the mantel of writing this story, I do have the the ideas for it that I'm willing to give you in terms of what was meant to happen and things were meant to progress so you have an general idea of what is/was meant to go on. I'm also here for any advisement if you need it. All I really ask is that you give this story a good home and do your best with it.**

 **To anyone who sent OCs for my SYOC stories: I appreciate all the hard work that you put in for your OCs. I do apologize that I won't be able to fulfill the role in getting your OCs the story from start to finish. While I can't promise that the person that will take up my SYOC stories will take them into their version of the story, I don't know what they'll do, I will advocate for you as best as I can to see if he/she will take them up should they decide to completely start over. I hope you understand and I apologize once again.**

 **PM if you want to adopt this story. I will also let you know if someone has already taken it and who will write for it from now on.**


End file.
